Only Existence
by ObliviousAnimeGirl
Summary: A nice summer day, but as everyone enjoys there time together some feelings are revealed.    OzGilbert and BreakLiam/Reim Yaoi  meaning boy and boy  Don't like. Don't Read!
1. sweet times

**_Only Existence_**

Chapter One:

Sweet Times

A soft melody was rising on the air, drifting on the wind; warming hearts and making the cold vanish into the golden afternoon of summer.

Blond hair also blew in the wind, green eyes sparkling with mischief.

Gil stared at his young master laughing and running after Alice, feeling his heart warm at that smile.

That gleaming smile that warmed the coldest of souls.

A real true smile. Gil felt his own lips come up into a grin. If only _he_ was the one making his precious master smile like that.

Making him laugh... That beautiful sound that wondered over to his ears...

"My, my Gilbert-san. Why so quiet today." His thoughts were cut short by none other than Xerxes Break.

The Hatter-like man with snow white hair and a gleaming red eye stood looking down at him.

He had this knowing look on his face that made Gilbert want to smack him, hard.

"Go away Break." Gil turned his attention back on what everyone else was doing.

Sharon had the brilliant idea of a picnic. She had used her natural ability to forc...talk everyone into going.

She sat now on a big blanket, sipping her tea like the lady she was pretending to be. Leim sat next to her with his nose in a book. No surprise there.

Sharon was watching Ada running after Oscar with a bemused look on her face.

Oscar got the idea to roll down the hill they were on. He unfortunately couldn't stop and had run over several cats on his way down.

Gil grinned seeing the little evil white cat by the name of Dina get hit and flattened

Elliot and Leo were also there. It seemed that everyone they cared for was here to have fun, here in this sweet moment. The two were talking to each other about a book, which didn't interest Gilbert much.

Gil then turned to look at his master again. Oz was sitting in the grass staring up at the bright sky.

He had earlier in the day stolen Gil's hat and was now wearing it. His slender hands brushed over the grass, pulling out strands and letting them go into the wind.

Alice was seated next to him chewing on some meat. She seemed completely unaware of everyone else in the world.

"So Gil-kun, when you going to tell him?" Gilbert jumped taking notice in Break again. The Hatter was chewing on a lollipop loudly.

"Tell who what?" Gil asked.

"Oz. That you like him." Break smiled. Gil knew his face went red.

"I...don't know what you're talking about!" Gil looked away, flustered.

"Oh, really?" The Hatter chuckled, sitting down by Gil in the grass.

"Yes, really," Gil pulled out a cigarette, lighting it. He stuck it into his mouth sucking in a breath.

"You know, Gilbert, that is slowly killing you." Break's red eye met his golden ones.

"So is that candy you scarf down," Gil stared back for a moment more then looked away.

"Ah, I guess you're right." The Hatter chuckled.

"I don't get it, Gil." Break spoke after a minute. Gil glanced over towards the man. He had an odd expression on his face.

"Get what?" Gil decided to ask.

"You. You like Oz, ne? So if you do like him, shouldn't you tell him how you feel?" Break voice was soft. Gil took a minute looking over Break...was this really Xerxes Break?

It was such an odd thing for him to say, or even think.

"I..." Gil didn't know how to reply. The red eyed man chuckled standing up. He was clearly back to himself.

Xerxes turned walking over to Leim. He was still reading his little book so Break decided to have a bit of fun. He got down on his knees close to Leim's ear without letting him know...which wasn't hard.

"Leim-san is that porn your reading?" The poor man jumped, making the book fly out of his hand. He turned, spotting the laughing man.

"Break!" Break started laughing harder as Leim yelled at him throwing his hands up in the air.

"Leim, better watch out. Your face is getting a bit too red." Break looked the man up and down. He felt his heart skip.

Yes, Xerxes Break felt something he thought he had lost long ago. It was such an odd feeling. Break's hand went to his hair, running through it as his mind wondered, lost in thought.

"Xerxes?" Break jumped a bit after noticing Leim watching him. His brown eyes filled with worry...and something else.

"I'm fine Leim." He reassured, putting on a fake smile.

Break stood up looking around, ignoring those beautiful, warm eyes watching him. With them on him he could never seem to think straight.

So he turned heading for the furthest place away from the picnic, but where he still could see everyone. He sat down pushing his back up against the tree, closing his tired eye.

He wasn't acting like himself, which worried him.

Leim had watched Break laughing with that smirk on his face. Then the man just stopped, getting this strange look in his eye...like he was hurting.

Leim bit his lip trying to think of a way to...comfort the man? Was that what it was?

But he was so distant when he got like this…

"Go on, Leim." He jumped, turning to see Lady Sharon.

"Go talk to him." She smiled taking another sip of tea. He didn't know how to reply so he stood, heading for Xerxes.

Break had his head leaned back against a tree, his eye shut.

It pained Leim to see the man without his other eye. Yet he had never actually seen Xerxes with it.

He wondered...how would Break look grinning with both eyes gleaming? He wished he could find out.

He sat down next to the Hatter sending him occasional, thoughtful glances.

"What's wrong, Xerxes?" Leim asked in his lowest voice. Break's eye opened slanting over to him.

"Why you think there's anything wron-"

"Don't lie to me, Break." Break shook his head looking away from his friend.

"Nothing. Nothing you can help me with." It hurt Leim mentally thinking he that he couldn't help. He had to at least try to make the Hatter feel better.

Or he'd fail as a friend.

"Gil~" Gil turned to the sound of his Master's voice.

He looked up into gleaming green eyes as Oz took a seat by Gil. He was smirking about something but Gil was too afraid to ask, knowing the angelic looking boy's personality.

"You know, Gil doesn't look like he is having much fun..." Oz's grin got bigger.

"Oz, I'm fine." Gil replied, nervous as to where this was going. The youger boy's grin widened. Very nervous.

"I don't want my servant not having fun and you're all alone..." Oz slide closer to Gil.

"O...oz really! You don't have to worry..." Oz jumped on him before he could finish his sentence, hands poking at his sides, making Gil squirm and laugh.

"Oz...sto..p you...you know I'm...ticklish." The raven haired man gasped out in between fits of laughter.

Gil fell back into the soft grass and Oz landed sprawled across him, continuing to poke him.

"Yes I know!" The blonde boy grinned. All of a sudden he stopped, and Gil got the chance to breathe again.

But he almost stopped breathing at what came next.

Oz put his head on Gil's chest looking up at the sky, an amused expression on his young face. Gil's whole body stiffened and his heart started to race.

"The sky's so pretty," Oz mumbled.

Gil knew that he never would have noticed the sky if his Master was by his side.

Oz slid closer to him, taking his hand and letting his own smaller, slender fingers run over them. Gil shivered at the warm, gentle touch.

"Is Gil happy now? Because I can't stand when my Gil is sad." Gilbert smiled and his heart fluttered a few beats as he heard Oz call him his.

"I'm happy as long as you're with me." Gil mumbled. His face was most likely red. Oz rolled to the side looking down at him. He grinned.

"I'm happy with Gil to." He bent down getting closer to Gilbert's lips. Gil felt his heart pick up pace.

Oz smiled seeing Gilbert's flustered face. The light pink and red spreading slowly over his handsome features and darkened the closer Oz came.

"Gil..." Oz's hand went to his servants cheek, resting there.

"O...Oz." Gil stuttered out. Oz smiled. It still was sometimes shocking to see Gil looking so much older than when they were kids together, before the abyss…

But he still looked, felt, and talked like his little servant. Even the scent of him was the same. However, it had been easier to get closer to him to get more of that addictive scent when he was younger and marginally more oblivious.

But Oz, even as he stared down at his love, he knew for a fact, that no matter if Gil was back to the young age of fourteen or if he was twenty, Oz still loved him for him.

Oz thought back to what he once said. Alice was the sun, yes? He still remembered Gil's hurt expression. The way he had tried to hide it for Oz's sake. Oz knew his friend better then everyone thought.

If Alice was the sun then Gil was the moon. Protecting him, keeping him away from the darkness that surrounded him. Even if he couldn't see the soft light, he knew his friend was always and would always be there.

His one and only Absolute. His forever.

"Break...really what's wrong?" Leim sat up a bit staring at Xerxes. The Hatter chuckled.

"You don't give up, do you my dear Leim?" The Hatter's eye rolled, his expression blank, even as his sight landed on Liam's dark golden eyes, so bright with warmth and life, brimming with emotions.

"No, I don't give up..." While Leim was talking Break looked like he was ready to get up.

"Oh, no you don't! You're not disappearing on me now!" Leim's hand reached out holding Break's in place.

It was the wrong thing to do.

He knew he shouldn't have done it. He was an idiot to. The moment their bare skin touched a jolt went through them. It wasn't a particularly gentle one either.

Leim saw a look in Xerxes eye as though he had felt it as well.

"Break!" He tried to take his hand back but Xerxes grabbed it. Leim's eyes widened as Break intertwined their fingers.

Leim saw Xerxes staring down at their hands.

"Why you?" Leim wasn't sure he heard right.

"Wha...what?" He stuttered out.

"Why you of all people..."

"Break what are you talking about...?" Leim asked trying to sound calm.

"Why'd I have to fall in love with you!" Break then met Leim's eyes.

Leim felt his world sway at that very moment.

Break. Xerxes Break loved him. Leim. Boring Leim Lunette.

No! He didn't hear right. It was a mistake. Break was playing with him. The hurt came crashing down.

His heart picked up the pace and his world started to go dark. Then he passed out cold.

* * *

><p>Yay chapter one is done. Chapter two will be up soon my lovely readers^^<p>

Leim: why are you putting me and Break together 0.0

Break: wait together together?

Me: cause I'm a yaoi fan girl so shut it! What yaoi fan girl says. Goes! He he

Man I've missed writing. So I have finally gotten over my creativity block. Latly I've just been so tired...I haven't even been working on videos.

But today I was inspired XD

So do not worry my other storys will be updated soon. Very soon.

Break: about time...

Me: shut it you!

Anyways this story going to be about two couples. My two faviorite couples ever!

Gil and Oz 3

Break and Reim 3

I bet ya didn't guess... Oh you did. Damn.

I also will throw in there a little ElliotLeo..

Reveiws make my day .

Also i like to say thanks to my awesome cute servent for helpin me with the story^^


	2. heartfelt dream

Chapter two:

Heartfelt dreams

"im...Leim. Mister Leim are you okay?" Leim heard his name being called but he couldn't seem to open his eyes.

He could feel a hand on his forehead gentle brushing back his hair.

"Leim-san." Leim finally had the energy to open his eyes. When he did he saw a red one looking back at him.

"Xerxes..."

"Of all times to pass out you...pick the time I tell you I lo..." Leim interrupted him by placing his hand over his mouth.

"Xerxes...don't say it." Leim saw the hurt in Xerxes eyes. His own lowered looking to ground shamefully.

He let his hand fall away. Xerxes took his chin in his hand, making him look up.

"Leim. I. Love. You." Leim felt his heart slam into his chest when he heard those words. Xerxes hand went to cup his cheek. Break smiled.

But it was different this time. As though it was real emotions he were showing.

"Xerx…" He looked away, feeling his face heat up.

"I can't help it. I do..." He mumbled. Leim turned back looking Break up and down. He was beautiful. The way his hair fanned over his cheeks and around his eye...

His eye. Leim felt himself lean in. Break's eye moved to watch what he was doing.

Leim's hand moved up, brushing Break's hair away from both his eyes, so Leim could see all of him clearly.

"Xerxes..." He reached up brushing his hand over his missing one.

The Hatter shivered drawing in a breath. His eye shut as his cheeks flushed.

Leim didn't know what he was doing but he leaned up kissing both Breaks' eye lids gently. His lips then lowered inches from Xerxes' lips.

He wanted to. The pain in his chest told him he wanted and needed Break.

"Stupid Seaweed head, get away from my manservant!" Oz jumped, looking up to see Alice glaring down at him and Gilbert.

"Stupid rabbit! Go away." Gil snapped, starting to get up. Oz pushed him down, gently shaking his head no.

"No, Gil...I'll be back." He grinned as he hopped up. Alice grabbed his arm, dragging him away.

Gil sighed felling his heart sink. That rabbit. She always got in the way of everything.

"Gilbert..." He looked up to see Ada, Oz's younger sister. She smiled down at him.

"May I sit?" She made a tiny motion to the seat beside him. He nodded and smiled trying to be nice and polite.

He really hadn't talked to Ada since Oz fell into the Abyss.

He felt...weird around her now.

"Gilbert,"

"Yes, Ada?" He turned and froze when he noticed her face mere inches from his own.

She leaned in pushing her soft lips against his own. He froze, unable to think. Except for one thing:

Oz. This was wrong. He didn't like Ada. He wanted...his master. His beautiful master.

Oz laughed as he watched Alice pick up a beautiful yellow flower and try to eat it, sniffing it suspiciously.

"Alice, you can't eat that!" He called. She turned to him red in the face.

"But they smell good," She huffed. Oz grinned turning, ready to go back to Gil but froze.

Gil. Ada! His sister and Gilbert were kissing. His heart sank seeing the two together.

But the thing that drove Oz insane was they actually looked good together. He pulled in a shaky half sigh.

Maybe it was better that Gil wouldn't be with him. It would cause Gil too much trouble anyways being a Nightray and all.

There two families weren't meant to mix. Also the facts of them being males. A boy and a man.

Through all of this Oz still felt hurt. He felt his heart shatter. Who was he to kid? He loved Gil and would do anything for his servant.

Leim leaned in kissing Break full on, soft lips moving against the Hatters'.

Leim couldn't believe it. He was kissing Break!

Breaks lips tasted of candy which was no surprise because of his candy addiction.

Break pulled him closer sliding his arms around Leim's' shoulders, deepening the kiss. For the longest time they were just were lost in each other.

They both pulled away at the same time out of breath. Leim felt his face redden and he glanced away.

"Leim Lunettes. You seemed to have enjoyed that." Break chuckled as he laced their hands together.

Leim sighed, looking around to make sure no one was watching. But he also couldn't meet Break's eye.

He then realized what he had to do. The ache in his chest wouldn't ever go away until he was truthful with his feelings.

"I love you...Xerxes." He whispered not even sure if Break heard him. But the Hatter did.

He smiled softly leaning in to press his forehead against Leim's'.

Gil half pushed Ada away, his face beat red.

"Ada!"

"Gil, you like Nii-San, right?" Gil stared at the girl who looked so much like Oz.

"I..." He managed to stutter out.

"Oz, he really likes you Gil. Just look..." Gil turned his eyes to his Masters'. His heart broke seeing the hurt in Oz's green gaze.

"Oz..." Oz turned away looking out over the hill. Gil turned back to Ada.

"Why did you kiss me...if you knew?"

"Because I needed to know for sure. I've always thought there was something between you and Nii-san." She stood up brushing off her dress, and walked away without a second glance.

Gil watched her go wondering if Ada really did think that Oz had feelings for him.

Oz looked out over the land below. It was a beautiful landscape, but he didn't notice.

"Oz." Oz back stiffened upon hearing Gil's sweet voice. Arms came around his waist pulling him close.

"Oz...I don't like Ada." Gil mumbled. He rested his chin on Oz head.

"I..." Oz felt relieve well up in his chest.

"Oz...I like someone else." And the relief was gone.

"The person I like is smart, kind, and beautiful. That person has the most beautiful eyes..." Gil ran his hands though the blonde's hair but the boy took no notice to it.

He was too lost in thought. Who did Gil like? If it wasn't Ada...then was it Alice, or Sharon? Break!

"Oz." Oz pulled away from him hearing his name.

"Gil so who do you like? What's there name?" Oz grinned trying to hide the hurt but Gil saw it.

"Oz you don't get it..." He sighed smiling down at his Master.

"Get what?" Oz's face went red and Gil took a deep breath.

"The person I love. His name is Oz." Oz nodded smiling weakly.

"I'm happy for you Gil." Not wanting to face the truth, he hadn't even listened.

Gil grabbed Oz's arm, turning him back to face him.

"Oz! Didn't you hear. I love you!" Oz froze, his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

He turned to Gil, eyes wide.

"I...you do?" He didn't want to believe this was real. If it wasn't it would hurt more.

"Yes, young master. With all my heart." Oz threw himself at Gil wrapping his small arms around his waist.

"Leim..."

"Yes, Xerxes?" Leim looked down at the Hatter who had his head on his chest.

Leim's hands started running though his loves hair.

"You can call me Kevin...if you want." Leim jumped hearing Xerxes' old name. He looked down at him and a tiny smile spread over his lips.

"Kevin is a nice name but I prefer Xerxes." He kissed his forehead gently. Break grinned as Leim bent down kissing him.

"Well, well aren't you two all cozy." A giggling voice broke through the haze. Leim jerked, looking up to see Sharon, who was smiling down at them.

Break laughed pulling Leim's arms closer around him.

"Hello, Ojou-sama." He gave a lazy smile. Sharon blinked a few times shocked._ Finally._

Xerxes was acting so calm and sweet. Speaking of sweet; he through a piece of candy into his mouth.

"Well I'll leave you two love birds alone." She twirled around, skipping over to Alice, who was a laying down in the grass.

Break snuggled up to Leim with a sigh.

"Break..."

"Hmm..." It was a sleepy mumble. The Hatters' breathing slowed and Leim knew he was asleep.

He smiled looking down at him. His free hand running through his snow white hair.

"You're beautiful, Xerxes. I love you and I'll always be here with you no matter what." He kissed the Hatters' cheek.

Break heard what he said before falling asleep fully. The weight in his heart seemed to lift, leaving him lighter than ever.

If Leim was with him forever, then he knew he could face his future, and maybe, one day, his past.

Yay chapter two is done. I'm thinking of writing two more chapters so hope you look forward to them~

Ugh Alice always gets in the way of Oz and Gil. And Sharon gets in the way of Break and Leim -.-

**Again A big thank you to my co-editor and servant, Malice for helping me with the story^^**


	3. unchanging kiss

Only Existence(PHearts FanFic/Dabble)

Chapter three:Unchanging Kiss

Liam stared down at Xerxes. A smile tugging at his lips.

"Liam!" Liam glanced up to see Oz smiling down at them.

"M...mister Oz?" Liam blushed.

"Were leaving," Oz grin grew bigger.

"O…okay." Liam glanced down at the sleeping Break. He was breathing softly. He looked so relaxed. Liam hated to wake him."He does look peaceful."

Liam jumped looking up at Oz."Yes he does." Liam whispered. Liam let his hand brush threw the white haired mans started to stir opening his eyes. He blinked up at Liam and smiled.

"Staring at me as I sleep Mister Liam." Liam blushed but said nothing.

"You two love birds better hurry before we leave you behind!" Oz the boy ran towards the small group that was gathering.

"Little brat." Break muttered making Liam laugh. Break sat up looking around. The sun was just setting casting a nice glow over the stood, turning he pulled Liam up to. But instead of letting Liam hand go he intertwined there blushed as Break tugged the man towards the worry was lost as nobody even turned to look at group was bickering about who rode home with who being it was a long drive and they had two to Liam's relief they decided who with who. Alice, Sharon, Oscar, Leo and Ada in one carriage and Break, Oz, Gil, Elliot, and himself in the pulled him towards there ride not even caring he was stumbling the whole time.

"Break slow down!" Break chuckled opening the carriage door and half jumped in yanking Liam along sat down in one of the seats waiting for Break to sit beside him also...But Break just stared at it with a weird he smirked. He sat down in Liam's lap before he could even register to push him off.

"Xerxes Break!" but Break ignored him rapping his arms around his neck and snuggling closer.-Oz climbed into the carriage, he took a seat opposite of Break and Liam. He tried not to laugh at how Break was cuddle up to a flustered clambered into the wagon making it sway. He took a seat by Oz not even looking at the was the last to get in sitting by Liam. He took one look at them and blushed a beat red did chuckle at this making Gil go even redder.

* * *

><p>The ride home for Gilbert was an interesting one. Break and Liam were quite just staring at each couldn't understand what Liam saw in the clown but...they both seemed happy.<p>

Then he realized this what must have been wrong with Break every time he glanced at Oz he was staring at him. There was a suggested look in his eye that made Gil wanna would grin then go back into an argument with Elliot about the holy let his mind drift to what had happed was a long day and he was tired. He wanted to be home and asleep in a warm bed with Oz curled up...He shut the image off couldn't think about his master like that. He let out a loud sigh.

"Whats wrong Gil~" Gil jumped turning to see Oz and Elliot staring at him.

"N..Nothing...wrong...young master." he stuttered out. Elliot eye seemed to twitch.

"Brother. Your always the same."

"What?" Gil blinked a few times looking over at Elliot. Elliot shook his head looking away from rest of the ride was silent except for the occasional mumbles between Break and Liam.

* * *

><p>Oz woke to the sound of soft humming. It was the melody from his pocket also had the feeling of being carried. He could fell The warm arms of his servant around him. The soothing beat of his he know it was Gil.<p>

It was the way he way he held sound of him humming softly almost put Oz back to sleep but he was to mesmerized by the Gil came to Oz room he swung open the door walking into the cold felt Gil walk over and gently set him in bed. He felt soft lips push against his cheek. Then warm covers were wrapped around could hear Gil turn to leave. The door clicking...

"Wait!" Oz sat up in bed, his hand reached out to stop his froze hand on the door knob. He turned eyes landing on Oz.

"Did I wake you?" Oz shook his head."Whats wrong then" Gil let his hand fall from the door as he turned to face his master.

"I don't want you to leave...me." Oz mumbled embarrassed by the way his voice sounded so looked up at him. His hand held out in a small stared at him for a few seconds letting it sink in.

Then he smiled."Okay young master." he made his way to the bed sitting down beside blushed a little and scooted over so Gil could slide into bed with leaned up against the bed post, as Oz slide closer to him resting his head on Gilbert's hands some how found each other rapping there fingers sighed happy almost back to started softly humming again.

"Don't ever leave me..." Oz whispered.

"I won't."

"Stay with me tonight..."

"I will young master!" Gil gently kissed Oz lips.

Oz smiled, then his eyes drifted shut."Promise me Gil?""I promise."

Gil snuggled up to his master happy and content to have the one most important person with one he loved.

* * *

><p>"Break were are you taking me?" Liam asked as Break pulled him down the long hallway.<p>

"My my Liam can't stand to not know something can he?"

"No!" the doll on Break's shoulder spook up. Liam felt his face redden in anger.

"Break..." Break stopped pulling Liam to a leaned in kissing Liam hard on the lips shutting him relaxed into the kiss feeling light and warm.

"There he shut up." the doll spoke again. But this time.

This one time he didn't pulled away smiling. Liam sucked in a breath of air. Break's real true smiles still got him. Shocked him speechless.

"Liam your staring. Why?" Break's voice pulled him back to reality. Break looked a little flustered.

"Because your beautiful." Liam didn't realize what he said until Xerxes Break actually blushed a scarlet red. But before Liam could enjoy it the hatter turned pulling him along walked in silence while Liam played over and over again that blush in his at some point came to a door. He swung it open pulling him into a dark panicked when Break shut the door and everything went was most likely a trick or prank of some sorts.

Breaks hand left his."Xerxes!" Liam stumbled forward searching for the man.

"Liam-San"

"Break?" then warm arms were around him. He sighed catching a wif of Xerxes's unique smell.

"Come..." Break took his lovers hand and started pulling him threw the dark room.

"I...can't see Break!" Liam stumbled a few times but Break never lead him into a wall or any other object To Liam's relief.

"Break!" Break yanked Liam onto something soft. A Bed?

"Liam, You really need to stop using my name so much." the albino curled up against Liam's side. Rapping his arms around his waist.

"Xerx..." Break kissed the mans lips.

"If you use it to much it'll lose any meaning." Break chuckled.

"you'd never lose meaning to me." Liam muttered not even noticing (or being able to see it) that Break smiled when he said it.

"Thank you Liam-San." Break closed his eyes brushing his forehead against his would be hard times for them ahead.

But together they would make it knew this now there was hope to live.

A new shining future ahead of them thought of all his new friends. Lady Sharon, the stupid rabbit, the brat Oz and Seaweed head. And….Liam.

His hand tightened around his loves soft his dear Liam.

They would all make it threw this together

* * *

><p>And it's done! Yay! Tell me what ya thought^^ and sorry about Leim's name changing to Liam at the end . I didn't realize I did that till now (I might. Might write another chapter or two if I am asked dear readers….maybe were liam and break get married…or oz and gil move in together hmmm…)<p> 


End file.
